IMAGINE ME AND YOU
by Jules Plenti
Summary: Este es mi especial da san valentin, alguna vez han escuchado la frase no te enamores del amor enamorate de aguien que te ame, entren leanlo y dejen comentarios por favor! oneshot 01x02 AU


**Este es mi especial de San Valentín espero que les guste! Me costo mucho y a mi si me gustó pero bueno espero su comentarios ansiosa.**

…**IMAGINE ME AND YOU …**

Heero Yui un chico de ojos azul cobalto con expresión fría, tez morena y cabello café oscuro un poco revuelto, muy apuesto y de cierta forma misterioso, hijo de Odín Yui, un gran empresario que nunca le dedicó tiempo, después de que su esposa falleció poco después del nacimiento de Heero se aisló trabajando días enteros en su gran impero empresarial, Heero se encontraba terminando sus estudios por lo que había dejado su 'hogar' para dedicarse a estudiar en otra ciudad, su padre le había dado un apartamento y le pagaba la escuela y algunos gastos extras, al principio se había negado a aceptar el dinero de su padre pero prefirió dedicar todo su tiempo a terminar sus estudios, así que con el dinero extra que le daba su padre decidió comprarse un auto, estaba apunto de terminar le faltaba muy poco, y ya tenía un trabajo asegurado, se centró por completo en sus estudios debido a que nunca se interesó por crear amistades, ya que las personas que se le acercaban era por interés, recientemente había conocido a unos chicos Quatre Raberba Winner, único heredero de su padre por ser el único hijo varón tal vez él era el que mas lo comprendía ya que peleaba constantemente con su padre debido a que se había dado cuenta de las preferencias sexuales que tenía, ahora mantenía una relación con otro de sus 'amigos' Trowa Barton, un chico callado pero amable que vivía únicamente con su hermana Catherin Bloom, y por último está Wu-Fei Chang el cuál siempre competía con él era como su rival pero aún así era muy noble, los había conocido en la escuela y eran lo mas cercano a amigos, al menos aún no lo habían traicionado. No tenía relaciones amorosas no creía en el amor, su padre lo quería comprometer con una chiquilla de familia adinerada llamada Relena Peacecraft, él nunca la tomó en cuenta la consideraba obtusa, además el tenía otras preferencias o al menos lo sospechaba. Sólo veía a su padre cuándo éste organizaba algo para intentar casarlo con Relena pero siempre terminaban teniendo discusiones fuertes debido a sus preferencias.

Era 14 de febrero y en su escuela ese día lo tomaban como día feriado por lo que suspendieron clases, se levantó, se duchó, se vistió con una sudadera y unos jeans y salió a caminar, todo le era indiferente así que no tenía por qué notar a los demás, ese día todo el mundo estaba alborotado, no sabía que tenía de importante, sólo era una historia de la que la mercadotecnia se había apoderado para vender más, todos los comercios estaban adornados con corazones y mucha gente acudía a ellos vestidos de rojo con blanco, era extraño no los comprendía pero tampoco intentaba entenderlos, no era su problema.

Se encontraba caminando mirando aquellas personas y entró al parque había muchas parejeas todas sonreían tenían flores, cajas en forma de corazón y varios regalos, por un momento se sintió solo pero después olvido siquiera que eso le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y rápidamente contestó, era Trowa.

H: diga.- dijo sin mucha emoción

T: que hay Heero tienes algo que hacer para hoy?.-se apresuro a decir.

H: no.- dijo secamente.

T: bueno entonces por qué no vienes con Quatre y conmigo vamos a…celebrar sería bueno que nos acompañaras.- preguntó.

H: no es buena idea además ustedes van a salir como una pareja no quiero interrumpir.- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

T: que dices, Wu-Fei también está invitado, seria bueno que nos acompañaras nos veremos a las 7:00pm en casa de Quatre puedes llevar a alguien si quieres.- insistió de nuevo.

H: no lo creo.- negó sin remordimiento alguno.

T: anda Heero nos vamos a divertir.- volvió a insistir, la verdad es que Quatre lo estaba obligando a llamarlo.

H: gracias pero no.- el no iba a aceptar simplemente no le importaba nada referente a ese día.

T: si tu lo dices pero la invitación sigue en pie.- tenía que hacer que Heero aceptara.

H:...- sólo guardó silencio.

T: bueno piénsalo, adiós.

H: adiós.- dio un suspiro y volvió a guardar su móvil.

Siguió caminando pensando en sus amigos y su móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo ésta vez era Wu-Fei.

H: diga.- de nuevo contesto de una forma inexpresiva.

W: Que hay Yui.- preguntó.

H: Hn….- solo respondió con ese sonido.

W: Winner me dijo que te llamara para que vinieras.- al parecer Quatre realmente quería que fuera.

H: vas a ir tu?.- pregunto al sorprendido.

W: no quisiera pero realmente insistió.- le dijo no muy convencido.

H:…que se supone que van a hacer?.-preguntó algo interesado.

W: no lo sé con exactitud pero según Trowa Quatre nos quiere conseguir pareja

H: pareja?.- preguntó sorprendido.

W: si, dijo que aun que fuera sólo por este día.

H: no tengo ningún interés en buscar pareja ni en este día….- le dijo algo molesto.

W: por qué no vienes quién sabe tal vez te encuentres con una sorpresa, que tal si Heero Yui por fin se enamora?.- le dijo en tono de burla.

H: …eso no es posible.- contestó fríamente.

W: por qué?.- se había extrañado ante la afirmación de su amigo.

H: por qué yo no creo en el amor.- volvió a responder fríamente.

W: como quieras pero Winner no se va a dar por vencido, adiós.- le dijo en tono de advertencia.

H: adiós.

Guardó su móvil de nuevo y retomó el paso miró una última vez a aquellas parejas y siguió caminando pero su celular comenzó a sornar de nuevo y suspiró resignado para contestar, esta vez era Quatre.

Q: aló, Heero buenos días.- saludó amablemente.

H: …que sucede Quatre?.- le dijo algo desesperado.

Q: Trowa y Wu-Fei me dijeron que te negaste a nuestra invitación.- contestón sin inmutarse por la falta de paciencia de su amigo.

H: si….-le respondió dándole a entender que no iba a ceder.

Q: por favor Heero acompáñanos te preparé una sorpresa.- rogó a su amigo.

H: una…sorpresa?.- pregunto de nuevo extrañado.

Q: bueno me tomé la libertad de llamar a alguien para que viniera y estuviera contigo.- le dijo sabiendo de antemano la reacción de su amigo.

H: a quién?!.- le dijo entre enojado y desesperado.

Q: bueno…le llamé a…Relena.- contestó no muy seguro.

H: a Relena? De todas las personas llamaste a Relena!.- por fin su paciencia había terminado.

Q: lo siento Heero pero tu padre me lo sugirió y pues….- dijo tratando de excusarse.

H: sabes cómo es mi padre Quatre!.- reclamó de nuevo.

Q: lo siento Heero pero en verdad, eres mi amigo y no quería que estuvieras sólo en este día..- le dijo algo triste y preocupado por el.

H: …lo siento Quatre pero no…además tú sabes que yo no siento nada por Relena….- le respondió calmándose un poco.

Q: perdóname Heero de verdad, sólo quería que te sintieras amado en San Valentín.-volvió a decir con un tono algo triste.

H: Quatre…Yo no creo en el amor… y no me interesa conocerlo así que lo siento pero no.- le dijo intentando no sonar muy duro, al fin de cuentas Quatre sólo se había preocupado por él.

Q: …supongo que no te puedo convencer pero…aún así te estaré esperando en mi casa.- no se iba a rendir.

H: …Adiós.- solo respondió eso, al parecer era muy importante para Quatre tal vez…pensaría en ello.

Q: adiós Heero….- contestó de nuevo algo triste por su amigo.

Heero guardó su celular y siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que unos hermosos ojos color amatista lo miraban tristemente, un chico de cabello largo lo miraba desde un espejo de agua.

-:…es tan triste…ese chico es muy cruel al decir que no cree en el amor…

-: Duo? Que estás mirando….- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

D: un chico en el mundo mortal…ha perdido la fe en el amor….- volteo la mirada viendo una gran y hermosa luz.

-: enserio? Eso es muy triste, qué sugieres pequeño Duo…

D: padre…podrías dejarme…ayudar a este chico a sanar su corazón.- rogó a su padre.

-: pero Duo…tú mejor que nadie sabes que para sanar un corazón se necesitan dos personas.

D: sí lo sé pero escuché que dijo el nombre de alguien más si logro hacer que se enamoren entonces su corazón sanará….- le dijo sin perder la esperanza.

-: ya veo…pero como es que los piensas unir?, acaso vas a mandar una de tus esferas de luz desde aquí?

D: no padre…si los uno desde este lugar sólo se enamorarán por este día…

-: entonces qué piensas hacer?.- preguntó sorprendido, que era lo que tramaba su hijo.

D: quisiera que me dejarás ir al mundo humano si utilizo mis poderes ahí se unirán por siempre.- le dijo suplicándole con la mirada.

-:….- su padre solo suspiró.- se que aun que te diga que no, no desistirás así que… te daré un día para que bajes al mundo humano, éste día podrás convivir como un mortal hasta que sanes el corazón de éste chico.

D: muchas gracias padre! .- dijo emocionado.

-: sólo recuerda la regla más importante… no te enamores.- advirtió.

D: no te preocupes padre! Eso no sucederá!.- le respondió convencido.

-: sabes cual es el nombre del chico? Y la chica que unirás?

D: si! El chico se llama Heero Yui y la chica me parece que Relena Peacecraft.

-: Heero Yui va a ser difícil…pero estoy seguro de que sanarás su corazón, me costó mucho trabajo unir a su padre, Odín Yui, sin embargo ese amor tuvo un mal final…

D: a qué te refieres padre?

-: La esposa de Odín Yui falleció poco después de que Heero nació…

D: entonces va a ser difícil sanar el corazón de Heero…debe estar muy herido….pero no importa lo conseguiré!

-: estoy seguro de eso Duo, has unido a personas que no se imaginaban juntas, y sanado muchos corazones, también debes recordar que si Heero tiene a alguien que ocupe su corazón tu magia no servirá de nada, Heero es un caso muy especial por favor se gentil con él…

D: de acuerdo padre!

-: por cierto ya que vas a ir al mundo humano…podrías encargarte de otras parejas, recuerda que este día nadie la debe de pasar sólo.

D: si! Bueno adiós padre! Volveré!.- dijo mientras se sumergía en el espejo de agua en el que hace unos minutos había estado mirando.

-: …Eso espero Duo…nosotros somos los encargados de los corazones de los humanos ya qué son demasiado frágiles, somos los guardianes de estos, el 14 de febrero tenemos la misión de unir a varias parejas ya que nadie debe pasarla sólo…sin embargo existe una regla para nosotros muy importante y a la vez triste…no enamorase, si alguno de mis Ángeles se enamora entonces… debe tomar una decisión…sacrificar su amor o sacrificar su divinidad…

Heero se encontraba caminando por el parque, estaba decidido a volver a su hogar cuándo vio como algo calló del cielo, pareció ser una luz que al parecer el fue el único que notó, fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde había caído, se había adentrado en una parte con árboles muy frondosos que había al fondo del parque, comenzó a abrirse paso sin encontrar nada, vio un pequeño resplandor y corrió hasta donde estaba, para cuándo llegó ya no estaba, sólo había una chica en el suelo que parecía haberse caído por el gesto en su rostro, la miró un momento tenía el cabello largo y estaba amarrado en una trenza a su espalda, vestía informalmente y se quedó mirándola y notó que el color de sus ojos era muy extraño se veía hermosa, al salir de sus pensamientos se acercó a ella.

H: estás bien?...- preguntó algo tímido.

-: ay! No bueno sí bueno lo estaré jeje…que daño…, padre debería de encontrar otra forma de llegar aquí.- guardó silencio y miró al chico de ojos cobalto que lo miraba extrañado se entusiasmó mucho y corrió a abrazarlo.- Heero, Heero Yui me alegra haberte encontrado, pensé que te iba a tener que buscar por toda la ciudad pero mira estás aquí.- gritaba con entusiasmo.

H: aguarda me conoces! Quien eres tu? Que haces aquí!.- preguntó alejando a esa chica tan rara de él.

-: perdona mi descortesía mi nombre es Duo…Duo…..-pero antes de completar se quedó callado "hace mucho que no bajaba al mundo humano, que ya no recuerdo mi nombre creo que era Ma…Mar…no…ah sí Maxwell!".-Duo Maxwell ese es mi nombre.- le dijo dándole una reverencia.

H: Duo? Eres un chico?.- preguntó asombrado.

D: si, je creíste que era una chica, vaya todos creen eso al principio…bueno que se puede hacer!..- le dijo riendo y sonriéndole alegremente.

H: por cierto viste una luz muy extraña, creo que cayó por aquí!.- preguntó interrumpiendo al chico.

D: te refieres a la luz que calló de cielo hace unos segundos?.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

H: sí, la viste?.- preguntó con sumo interés.

D: claro…era yo.- dijo señalándose así mismo y sonriendo.

H: TU?! Como que eras tu! Eso no es posible!.- le dijo escépticamente.

D: pues verás creo que es hora de que te diga el por qué estoy aquí!.- le dijo poniendo un semblante serio.

H: hn?.- solo lo miro confundido.

D: mira hace un momento te escuché decir que no creías en el amor y me entristecí mucho ya que sentí el dolor de tu corazón, así que decidí venir al mundo humano para sanarlo!.- le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

H: aguarda no sabes que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es ilegal, además que tiene que ver eso con la luz que vi.?.- le dijo si creer lo que ese chico decía.

D: eso es lo que trato de explicarte! Yo caí del cielo! Le pedí a permiso a Padre para sanar tu corazón! Mi misión es unirte con esa chica…Relena para que tu corazón cure sus heridas.- repitió felizmente.

H: cómo sabes sobre mi vida! Por qué quieres ayudarme! quién eres realmente!.- se estaba enojando y además no le creía ni una palabra a ese chico.

D: ….- el chico sólo suspiró y miró a Heero.- es una historia muy larga y cuándo estoy en el mundo humano me da mucha hambre, me parece que aún podemos desayunar, que te parece si vamos a comer algo y entonces respondo lo que quieras?.- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa agarrándose el estómago.

H:….- Heero suspiró resignado y asintió.-…hay una cafetería muy cerca de aquí…supongo que ahí podremos hablar.

Duo sólo sonrío muy feliz y se colgó del brazo de Heero el cuál sólo lo miró un momento y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios que desapareció tan rápido como se formó.

H:… "este chico…es muy extraño sin embargo me hace sentir…bien…"

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Heero escuchaba lo que decía Duo varías miradas se posaban en ellos, sobre todo en el chico de ojos amatistas que iba viendo cada detalle asombrado.

D: mira flores! Hace mucho que no podía oler unas rosas.- decía corriendo con un Heero desconcertado hacia dónde un hombre mayor vendía ramos de flores, se acercó y tomó delicadamente los pétalos de las rosas acercándolos a su nariz.- es un aroma delicioso!

H: no qué tenías hambre?.- preguntó ya qué Duo no lo soltaba y lo jalaba cada vez que corría.

D: vamos Heero siempre hay tiempo para detenerse a oler las rosas!.- contestó despreocupado, mirando al chico de ojos cobalto fijamente.

H: qué sucede?.- preguntó al ver la mirada fija de Duo sobre él.

D: tus ojos parecen ser fríos…pero lo único que quieres es a alguien que llene ese vacío que se ha formado en tu corazón.- le dijo calmo y abrazándolo.

H:…qué….- no sabía que decir se quedó inmóvil al sentir el contacto del chico de ojos amatistas, se sentía querido, se detuvo al ver en lo que pensaba y alejó bruscamente al chico.- qué crees que haces?

D: ….- Duo confundido sólo le sonrió al lo que Heero ya no dijo nada.

H: es mejor que vayamos a que comas algo…- dijo comenzando a caminar, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-: disculpe joven tenga esto se lo obsequio.- le dijo el dueño de los ramos de flores tendiéndole una rosa.-es para que se la regale a su pareja…es bueno ver a las personas jóvenes enamoradas.- dijo el hombre mayor mirando a los chicos.

H: gracias….- dijo mirando a Duo un momento, se volvió para ver al hombre pero este ya se había marchado, caminó hacia donde estaba Duo el cual se encontraba mirando a una pareja sentada frente a una fuente al parecer estaban apunto de declararse mutuamente..- oye….- intento llamar su atención sin embargo la mano de Duo sólo tomó la suya haciendo que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

D: mira…ves a aquellos chicos….-le preguntó recibiendo como respuesta afirmativa un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Heero.-los corazones de esos chicos guardan un amor muy profundo, me hace sentirme muy feliz….por esta razón me gusta venir al mundo humano….- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente y por fin notando la flor que Heero llevaba.- y eso….- dijo señalándola.

H:…esto…ese hombre de las flores me la dio….-miró hacia otra parte algo avergonzado y se la extendió a aquel chico.-…es para ti….- le dijo haciendo que el chico frente a el le sonriera ampliamente cosa que lo hizo sentir bien.

Los dos caminaron hacia la cafetería que Heero había mencionado, pero Duo se detenía por cualquier cosa y jalaba a Heero consigo, la verdad no le resultaba desagradable n lo absoluto, incluso se podría decir que lo estaba disfrutando, pero claro no lo iba a aceptar frente a nadie. Después de un largo rato llegaron a la cafetería, donde comenzaron a tomar su desayuno, y cuando por fin terminaron Heero estaba dispuesto para comenzar con el interrogatorio pero el chico frente a el lo interrumpió.

D:…vaya estaba delicioso…por cierto…olvide decírtelo pero yo no tengo dinero jejeje.- le dijo riendo nerviosamente a lo que Heero solo suspiro resignado.

H:…yo pagaré…pero aún debes contestarle lo que te pregunté….- le dijo.- quién eres realmente?.- le dijo clavando su mirada en la del chico de ojos amatistas.

D: veamos…como empezar…pues verás soy parte de una orden encargada de cuidar y de sanar los corazones de los humanos, ya que estos son muy frágiles, mi trabajo es encargarme de que en este día nadie esté solo….- le dijo mientras Heero intensificaba su mirada en busca de cualquier rastro de mentira, lo que decía no tenía sentido, sin embargo sus ojos no demostraban que estuviera mintiendo, al contrario eran demasiado sinceros, así que solo hizo un gesto para que continuara.- en tu mundo… existe una creencia sobre un ángel que lanzaba sus flechas y con ellas unía a las parejas….- le dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de Heero.

H: te refieres a…Cupido?.- dijo incrédulamente.

D: exacto…tal vez se podría decir que somos como el, sin embargo nosotros somos llamados guardianes…- le dijo volviéndole a sonreír.

H: y tú esperas que yo crea que eres como cupido?.- le dijo escépticamente, recibiendo solo un gesto afirmativo por parte de Duo.- bien digamos que creo tu historia, que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?.- le dijo intentando entender a aquel sujeto.

D: ya te lo dije te escuche diciendo que no creías en el amor y estoy aquí para ayudarte a sanar tu corazón.- le dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

H: mira…fue entretenido y tu historia fue muy imaginativa pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.- le dijo, se había desesperado de verdad esperaba que le creyera, se levantó apunto de irse pero la mano del chico lo sujeto pero la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

D: se que es difícil de creer, pero por favor…dame una oportunidad.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos al triste, en ese momento Heero sintió algo que lo hizo volver a tomar asiento, ignorando a su sentido común diciéndole que no tenía por que creerle, al ver que Heero volvía a tomar asiento Duo sonrió de nuevo.

H:…me quedaré pero…prueba que lo que dices es verdad….- le dijo esperando una negativa por parte del chico, pero lo sorprendió el que este asintiera y le dirigiera una sonrisa.

D:… bien mira ….- dijo señalando a un par de hombres que se encontraban tomando un café y leyendo un periódico, los dos eran de tez blanca y cabello oscuro ambos eran bien parecidos aun que parecían mayores que ellos dos, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y sin prestarle atención al otro.- esos dos hombres seguramente son amigos sin embargo, puedo sentir un cariño especial en el corazón de ambos, es algo reciproco…tal vez no han dicho nada por que temen ser rechazados, ese es el error que todos lo humanos cometen, tienen miedo a ser heridos por lo que callan lo que sienten….- atrayendo la atención por completo de Heero.- …veamos si les puedo dar una pequeña ayuda.- le dijo riendo divertido mientras se levantaba ante la intensa mirada de Heero que seguía cada movimiento sin perderse de algún detalle.

Duo pasó caminando a lado de la mesa de los hombres golpeando levemente el hombro de uno de ellos, sin embargo Heero pudo ver por unos minutos como una pequeña luz se formaba al contacto de Duo con el hombre, Duo volvió la mirada y le sonrió apenado al hombre que lo miraba confundido.

D: lo siento, iba tan distraído que apenas y me he dado cuenta que lo he chocado.- le dijo riendo, mientras acercaba su mano hacia el hombro del otro hombre, de nuevo Heero pudo ver ese pequeño haz de luz formarse en la palma de la mano de Duo.-…que tenga un buen día, dijo regresando hacia donde se encontraba sentado Heero, el cuál lo miró con algo de duda.- mira hora sólo hay que esperar y ver que pasa….- le dijo sonriendo, mientras los dos regresaban la mirada hacia aquellos hombres.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, y Heero pudo ver como uno de ellos tomaba la mano del otro acercándose a su oído para decirle algo, lo cual hizo que el otro se sonrojara pero sonriera y le dijera algo, Heero pudo leer sus labios en ese momento… "yo también…te amo…" eso fue lo que ese hombre había dicho, miró a Duo y vio que este tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

D: ahora me crees?.- le dijo al notar la mirada que Heero le dirigía, la verdad aun no estaba muy convencido y eso pudo haber sido una coincidencia pero…y si no lo había sido…asintió ante la pregunta de Duo, después de todo que podría salir mal si por una única vez se dejaba llevar y en vez de pensar simplemente creía…

Los dos dejaron aquella cafetería y comenzaron a caminar sin algún rumbo aparente, recorrieron el centro de la ciudad viendo mas parejas, Duo iba tomado del brazo de Heero cosa que simplemente lo hacía sentir algo cálido dentro de él, sin embargo el chico de ojos amatistas no paraba de hablar y ya en varias ocasiones Heero lo había callado causando un puchero en forma infantil por parte de éste, llegaron a una dulcería, a la que Duo corrió jalando a Heero con el, el chico de ojos amatistas parecía un niño pequeño ya que miraba todos los dulces sin decidirse pero al tocar sus bolsillos recordó que no tenía dinero.

D:…vaya…que mala suerte….- dijo algo decepcionado, sin embargo una mano se posó en su hombro y escuchó una voz detrás de él.

H:…puedes elegir lo que quieras….- le dijo mirándolo y formando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, el mismo se extraño por ese acto pero es que ese chico lo hacia actuar de formas inesperadas.

D:…vaya…gracias!!!.- le dijo, su rostro se ilumino y sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte rojizo, lo cual hizo que se sintiera alegre y confundido al mismo tiempo.

Duo tomó unos chocolates que se veían muy llamativos, y así los dos salieron de la dulcería de nuevo Duo tomó a Heero del brazo y así comenzaron a caminar, Duo iba feliz comiendo sus chocolates y al recordar que había sido Heero quien se los había comprando le extendió la bolsa de dulces, a lo cual Heero solo negó con la cabeza.

D: anda toma uno están deliciosos.- le dijo mientras el abría uno y lo ponía en sus labios.

H:…Hn…- a el no le gustaban las cosas dulces pero ese chico tenía algo que lo hacía ceder.-…está bien….- dijo, Duo sólo sonrió pero sintió como le era quitado el chocolate que tenia en sus labios, haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar.

D: oye…podías tomar uno nuevo…- dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pero el chico de ojos cobalto sólo lo ignoró e hizo lo mismo que Duo había hecho momento antes con dulce, para después seguir caminando.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una parte de la ciudad donde parecía haber un espejo de agua, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, se sentaron frente a el un rato después de tanto caminar y de que Duo corriendo viendo todo lo encontraba a su paso.

D:…Heero?.-Lo llamó para atraer la atención del otro que al parecer tenía la mirada perdida.

H:…Hn?.- fue lo único que respondió sin mirar aún al chico que estaba a su lado.

D:…por que dices que no crees en el amor?.- preguntó esta vez haciendo que la mirada cobalto se posara en él.- es decir debe haber una razón cierto?.

H:…no la hay…simplemente no creo en eso…- dijo secamente volviendo a fijar su mirada esta vez en el espejo de agua que se encontraba frente a ellos.

D:….- el que Heero dijera esas palabras tan frías lo hería de sobremanera ya que el podía sentir el dolor dentro del corazón de Heero, además…realmente le importaba ese chico.-…sabes por qué me gusta venir al mundo de los humanos?.- preguntó de nuevo llamando la atención del otro, el cuál sólo negó con la cabeza.- me gusta venir por que es lo más cerca que puedo estar de aquel sentimiento llamado amor….-dijo sin embargo el rostro de Heero mostraba claramente que no sabía a lo que se refería así que se dispuso a explicarle.-verás…cómo un guardián…se podría decir que nosotros nos encargamos de cuidar de eso tan preciado que los humanos son capaces de sentir, el amor, es algo muy confuso pero también es algo increíble, sin embargo al ser guardianes nosotros tenemos una regla muy importante….- se detuvo para mirar hacia el espejo de agua y suspiró algo triste pero sin embargo mantuvo su sonrisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Heero.

H:…¿cuál es esa regla?.- preguntó interesado al ver la reacción de aquel chico.

D:…no enamorarse….- volvió a mirar al chico a su lado el cual mostraba algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, de verdad que no se esperaba eso.- es algo irónico no crees…- dijo riendo con algo de amargura.

H:…por qué…les tienen prohibido eso?.- preguntó sorprendiendo al chico de ojos amatistas y a el mismo, desde cuando le interesaba la vida de los demás, y desde cuando había empezado a creerle realmente a ese chico, y desde cuando había empezado a preocuparse por ese chico por qué, había preguntado por que Duo se había entristecido.

D:…pues…es bien conocido que se hace cualquier cosa por amor…así que si un guardián se llega a enamorar…entonces tiene dos opciones…sacrificar su amor o sacrificar su divinidad.- dijo sorprendiendo mas al chico de ojos cobalto.

H:…y si te llegaras a enamorar?...- preguntó haciendo que la mirada color amatista lo mirara sorprendido, sus miradas se mantenían fijas, se creo un silencio y de pronto sólo quedaban ellos dos, sus rostros parecían estar cada vez mas cerca sin que ellos parecieran notarlo.

D:…si me enamorara entonces yo….- dijo acercando su rostro cada vez más al del chico de mirada fría, que en ese momento lo único que expresaba su mirada era…calidez.

Estaban a centímetros para que sus labios se unieran, pero un ruido los distrajo abruptamente de lo que estaban apunto de hacer, Duo miró hacia otra parte sonrojado, que demonios estaba apunto de hacer!, su misión en la tierra era unir a Heero con esa chica llamada Relena, esa había sido su idea pero por qué de repente ya no estaba tan convencido de querer hacerlo. Heero miró en su bolsillo, ese ruido que lo había sacado de aquel letargo, era su móvil, miró la pantalla y vio el número de Quatre, maldijo por lo bajo dando un suspiró y se dispuso a contestar. Duo solo lo miró sin hacer ningún ruido, estaba mas que confundido y ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

H:…Que sucede Quatre?

Q:…Hola Heero, solo llamaba para saber si venías, se que te llame en la mañana pero quería que por lo menos consideraras….- pero antes de que terminara de decir algo Heero lo interrumpió.

H:… iré…- dijo dejando a un muy sorprendido Quatre del otro lado de la línea.

Q:…vendrás?... me alegra que hayas considerado el venir, la señorita Relena estará….- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

H:…pero no iré por ella.- aclaró a su amigo rubio.

Q:…a qué te refieres Heero?.- preguntó curioso acaso su amigo había conseguido a alguien…

H:…iré con otra persona.- dijo haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios pero desapareció casi al instante, Duo al escuchar lo que Heero decía se sorprendió, casi se le olvidaba que había escuchado acerca de la reunión a la que tenía que ir Heero y así lo podría unir con Relena pero…dijo que iría con alguien, acaso ese alguien era el?, obviamente el pensaba ir pero no como 'acompañante' de Heero.

Q:…entonces te estaremos esperando y a tu invitado también…- dijo soltando una pequeña risa divertida, imaginando como se podría Relena al enterarse, pobre de Heero lo que le esperaba.- nos vemos por favor no tardes…- dijo para colgar el teléfono.

H…Hn…- fue su respuesta para guardar de nuevo su móvil, realmente a su amigo se le había ocurrido llamar en un momento muy inconveniente, pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos notó algo que lo dejo muy desconcertado, acaso el quería besar a Duo, de verdad lo había deseado, maldición acaso se había…enamorado, no eso no era posible, el no creía en eso y aun que creyera en eso lo acababa de conocer y con lo que le acababa de decir Duo…pero …tal vez…el había dicho que por única vez se dejaría llevar y simplemente creería…

En la mansión de Quatre estaban Trowa y Wu-Fei, ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que Quatre les había dicho.

W:…Así que Yui consiguió a alguien?.- dijo sorprendido.

T:…eso si es una sorpresa…pero será muy interesante ver que pasa…- dijo acercándose a Quatre y tomando su mano.

W:…Interesante? De que hablas Barton sabes lo que hará Relena al saber que Yui vendrá con alguien más!!!.- dijo a lo que sus dos amigo sólo se miraron sonrieron.

T:…por cierto a quien mas invitaste?.- le preguntó a Quatre.

Q: pues cuando llamé a Relena dijo que su hermano su prometida, y la señorita Sally.- dijo mirando a su amigo Wu-Fei ante esto último.

W: aguarda nunca me dijiste que invitaste a esa mujer!.- le dijo mirándolo enojado.

Q:…-Quatre sólo rió divertido.- lo siento debí olvidarlo.- dijo riendo de nuevo ante un furioso Wu-Fei.

W:…de ninguna manera yo me voy, no quiero ver a esa mujer y menos ver lo que va a hacer Relena.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta sin embargo al abrirla se encontró con que ellos ya habían llegado.

-: vaya Wu-Fei tanto tiempo sin verte!.- al escuchar esa voz un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

W:…Sally….-dijo forzadamente a modo de saludo.

S: no me digas que te irás tan pronto?.- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo al interior de la casa de nuevo donde un divertido Quatre era abrazado por Trowa.

Mientras tanto Heero se levanto de donde estaba sentado y Duo lo imitó, sin saber que decir, cuando por fin iba a articular una palabra Heero rompió con el silencio.

H:…bien es hora de irnos.- le dijo y al mirar la expresión confundida de duo aclaró.- a casa de Quatre.- a lo que Duo sólo asintió.- pero primero iremos a mi casa a cambiarnos de ropa.- dijo al ver que los dos iban demasiado informales.

Duo sólo asintió un poco y de nuevo ese sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, así caminaron los dos sin embargo esta vez duo parecía querer mantener cierta distancia de Heero, cosa que de inmediato notó, los dos fueron caminando en silencio, a Heero no le molestaba pero al parecer duo estaba demasiado pensativo, cosa que de nuevo lo preocupo ya que al menos lo había callado unas diez veces ese día, así que cuando llegaron al apartamento de Heero, este abrió la puerta y dejó que duo entrara, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado.

H:…puedes sentarte mientras yo veo alguna ropa que te pueda prestar….- le dijo mirando al chico trenzado.

D:…si…gracias….-dijo únicamente sentándose en la sala, cosa que de nuevo preocupó a Heero así que se acercó al trenzado que sólo tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

H:…que te sucede?.- preguntó asustando un poco al chico de ojos amatistas por su cercanía.

D:…a qué te refieres?.- dijo algo apenado.

H:…estuviste callado todo el camino hacia acá cuando tuve que callarte al menos diez veces antes de llegar al espejo de agua.- le dijo intentando alegrar al chico de ojos amatistas.

D:…lo siento…no quise ser una molestia.- le dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa triste.

H:…por qué haces eso?.- preguntó extrañando al otro chico.

D:…hacer que?.- preguntó al no entender de que hablaba.

H:…sonreír a pesar de que estés triste….- al decir esto ex otro chico mostró una cara de completa sorpresa, él era el primero en darse cuenta de aquella mascara de felicidad que solía usar.

D:…yo…no….- pero fue interrumpido al sentir los suaves labios de aquel chico, cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, esa sensación era algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

Los dos chicos se separaron un poco, sin embargo ninguno quería separarse por completo, la mirada de Heero se perdió dentro de las orbes amatistas, Heero se acerco al oído de duo para susúrrale algo

H:…quiero que vuelvas a sonreír si usar esa máscara de felicidad….-le dijo volviendo a rozar los labios de Duo con los de él, pero ambos recordaron que tenían que ir con Quatre.-…si quieres puedo decirle que no iremos….- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo que el chico de ojos amatistas se sonrojara.

D:…le dijiste a Quatre que irías, no puedes romper un compromiso.- le dijo con el fin de ocultar su nerviosismo.

El chico de ojos cobalto sólo se dio la vuelta algo molesto, a el le hubiera gustado quedarse pero ya no podía hacer nada mas, se encaminó hacia su habitación para buscar algo de ropa, dejando atrás aun chico apenado, sin embargo recordó de nuevo el por que de ir a casa de Quatre y de nuevo se entristeció, no se podía desviar de su misión por mas que quisiera, el había llegado ahí para unir a Heero y Relena sin embargo…no!, no podía retractarse, aun que eso lo destruyera por dentro no podía retractarse, se había dado cuenta de que si sentía algo por Heero sin embargo…la única forma de sanar el corazón de éste era uniéndolo con otra persona antes de que terminara ese día…escuchó unos pasos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y vio a Heero el ya se había cambiado, tenía una camisa azul oscuro con los primeros botones desabrochados, que entonaba con sus ojos, y un pantalón de vestir negro y el cabello lo llevaba de una forma desarreglada haciéndolo lucir muy bien, se acercó hacia dónde estaba el chico trenzado y le tendió un par de prendas.

H:…supongo que esto te quedara bien.- le dijo entregándole las prendas de ropa.

D:….- Duo guardó silencio esperando a que Heero se fuera o le dijera dónde podía cambiarse de ropa sin embargo al ver que Heero se había sentado le dijo.- …Heero…en dónde puedo cambiarme….-al escuchar eso Heero sonrió maliciosamente sin embargo solo le indico una puerta que estaba al fondo.

H:…esa es mi habitación puedes cambiarte ahí…- le dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Después de unos minutos salió Duo de la habitación, estaba vestido con una camisa negra al igual que Heero llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados, pantalón de vestir del mismo color, pero su trenza estaba hecha hasta la mitad dejando unos cabellos sueltos en su rostro, Heero simplemente lo miraba sin decir nada, se veía muy bien, Duo solo se sonrojo un poco.

D:…sucede algo?…- preguntó ante la insistente mirada de Heero el cual sólo volvió a sonreír con satisfacción.

H:…seguro que no te quieres quedar?...-preguntó acentuando el sonrojo del chico de ojos amatistas.

Los dos se levantaron dispuestos a irse, Heero tomó las llaves de su auto y salieron en camino a la casa de Quatre, Duo intento no preocupar a Heero así que comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera sin embargo por dentro estaba apunto de llorar por saber lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pronto llegaron a casa de Quatre, para duo fue demasiado rápido, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tomó aire y bajó del auto, estaban frente a la puerta y Heero llamó siendo recibidos por un sonriente rubio.

Q: vaya que gusto me da que hayan llegado Heero…y…-dijo mirando aun más sonriente a Duo.

D:…Duo, mi nombre es Duo Maxwell.-dijo dándole la mano.

Q: mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner, pero sólo llámame Quatre y puedes tutearme.- le dijo sonriente estrechando su mano para después entrar a la casa.

Al llegar a dónde se encontraban todos, se formo un silencio y todos miraron con curiosidad a Duo, el cuál sólo les sonrió.

Q:…miren el es el joven Maxwell….- pero fue interrumpido por Duo.

D:…por favor sólo Duo…no me agradan las formalidades….-le dijo sonriendo de nuevo al lo que el otro le contestó con una sonrisa amable, ese chico era agradable.

Q:…mira, el es mi pareja Trowa Barton.- le decía mientras señalaba aun chico de ojos esmeralda.- el es nuestro buen amigo Chang Wu-Fei.- dijo mientras un chico al parecer chino inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo pero lo miraba insistentemente, ojos y cabello negros muy bien parecido.- ella es la señorita Relena Peacecraft.- le dijo mientras una chica rubia y de ojos azules hacía una inclinación.

R: mucho gusto Duo.-le dijo, sin embargo una punzada apareció en el pecho de Duo al escuchar su nombre.

Q:…el es el hermano de la señorita Relena el joven Milliardo Peacecraft y su prometida la señorita Lucrezia Noin.- le dijo mientras los dos asentían con la cabeza a modo de saludo.- y ella es la señorita Sally Po, ella es la prometida de Wu-Fei.- dijo divertido ante el enojo que aparentaba tener el chico chino.

S:…mucho gusto Duo.-le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

D:…igualmente señorita Sally.- contestó tomado su mano, era gracioso ver al chico de cabellos negros apenado y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

Todos siguieron platicando y Duo comenzó a buscar una forma de unir a Heero con Relena, el solo pensarlo hacía que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo sintió cómo algo lo rodeaba, al darse cuenta de quien era se sorprendió de ver que Heero pasaba su brazo por su cintura acercándolo a él, pero eso sólo logró que Duo se sintiera aun peor, no sabía como iba a lograr eso, y de nuevo estaba flaqueando en su decisión.

Una chica rubia se acercó a ellos cogiendo a Heero del brazo y alejándolo de él, lo último que pudo ver fue el rostro de Heero con una mueca de desagrado, esa punzada en su pecho se intensifico, iba a seguirlos para llevar a cabo su misión pero una voz lo detuvo.

-: no tienes por que ponerte celoso, se nota que te quiere mucho.- al mirar de quien se trataba se topó con unos ojos color aqua.

D: que dices Quatre?.- le dijo algo apenado.

Q:…se que lo quieres puedo sentirlo….- le dijo y al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro aclaró.- verás yo tengo un don, me permite sentir algunos emociones en las personas, por lo que también puedo sentir que algo te preocupa…puedes confiar en mi…-le dijo sonriéndole nuevamente.

D:…no es nada sólo que…lo único que quiero es que Heero sea feliz…-contestó, aun que su felicidad no sea conmigo, pensó para si mismo entristeciéndose de nuevo.

Q: y le has preguntado a Heero sobre cual es su felicidad…- le dijo sorprendiendo mucho a Duo.- quizás el ya es feliz ahora.

D:...- sólo guardó silencio y una nueva esperanza nació en él tal vez…sólo tal vez Heero sería feliz con él?...- Gracias Quatre eres un buen amigo.- le dijo saliendo por el mismo camino en que la rubia se había llevado a Heero momentos antes.

Heero y Relena estaban en uno de los jardines de la mansión de Quatre, la chica parecía estarle diciendo algo sin embargo Heero sólo mantenía ese semblante frió.

R: dime por que no!.- gritó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

H: Relena ya habíamos pasado por esto, ya te lo he dicho, a mi no me gustan las mujeres.- le dijo sin cambiar su postura fría.

R: cómo puedes saber eso si nunca has estado con una!.- volvió a decir desesperada la rubia.

H: lo sé por que encontré a alguien, y no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea esa persona.- le dijo secamente.

R: es ese chico verdad?.- Heero sólo suspiro pesadamente.

H: si, es él.- le dijo mirándola fríamente.

R: pero eso es antinatural por que no te das cuenta.- gritó y se abalanzo sobre el chico frente a ella dándole un beso.

Duo iba llegando al lugar donde se encontraban, tan sólo para encontrarse con algo que lo destrozaría, ahí estaba Heero y Relena besándose, se detuvo en seco y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerlo en cualquier momento, de su garganta salió un pequeño sollozo haciendo que notaran su presencia, Heero separó a Relena de él vio ahí a Duo, a la única persona que había logrado amar llorando, intentó ir hacia dónde Duo se encontraba pero la chica lo sujeto de un brazo, él la miró gélidamente haciendo que lo soltara pero cuando se encamino hacia Duo éste lo detuvo.

D:…por favor Heero no camines más….- le dijo sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.- esa era mi misión en primer lugar unirte a ti y a Relena.- volvió a hablar con dolor en cada palabra.

H:…Duo por favor no…- fue lo único que pudo decir para después ver cómo una haz de luz se formaba en la palma de la mano de Duo.

D:…este día esta apunto de terminar, y mi misión es unirlos antes de que eso suceda, ya que al terminar este día yo regresaré a donde pertenezco.- dijo apunto de lanzar la pequeña espera de luz que ahora se formaba en mano, lanzó la pequeña esfera hacia una chica rubia que miraba incrédula todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

La esfera se incrustó en su pecho haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a resplandecer, Duo comenzó a formar otra esfera pero esta vez iba dirigida a Heero así ellos dos quedarían unidos para siempre, estaba apunto de lanzar la esfera pero, su cuerpo no le respondía, se negaba a hacerlo, su mirada sólo se ensombreció y oculto sus ojos con su cabello.

H:…Duo por favor…no lo hagas….- le dijo acercándose más a él.

D: por qué no…si hago esto podré sanar tu corazón…- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

H: es que no te das cuenta de que yo ya amo a alguien, te amo a ti Duo!.- gritó haciendo que las piernas de Duo dejaran de sostenerlo cayendo al suelo, poco a poco la pequeña esfera de luz en la palma de Duo se fue apagando al igual que la luz con la que la chica rubia había estado iluminada hacía unos minutos haciendo que fuera cayendo recargada en una banquilla que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Heero se acercó hasta Duo y lo tomó en sus brazos rodeándolo fuertemente, este lo abrazó y le dijo al oído aun entre sollozos.

D:…no pude hacerlo…yo sólo no…pude…he roto la regla mas importante y ahora no se que hacer…- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían.

H: pase lo que pase vas a estar juntos….- le dijo abrazándolo haciendo que poco a poco las lagrimas dejaran de caer.

Cuando Duo se calmó se acercaron a la chica y la recostaron en la banquilla mientras ellos comenzaron a caminar un poco, abrazados, se quedaron de pie y vieron como poco a poco ese día acababa, cuándo sonó el reloj que se encontraba en medio del jardín indicando que ese día había finalizado, los dos se tomaron de la mano y un gran resplandor se formo frente a ellos de dónde salió una chica de cabello corto, negro, vestida blanco, y con unas hermosas alas en su espalda caminaba lentamente acercándose hacia donde estaba Duo.

-: Por que rompiste esa regla…le prometiste a padre que regresarías.- dijo la chica en un tono triste mientras lo abrazaba.

D:…lo siento Hilde pero…no pude evitarlo…- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

H:… ya conoces las reglas Duo, ahora sólo depende de ti…- le dijo alejándose un paso de él.

D:…tienes razón las conozco, me he enamorado y he decidido sacrificar mi divinidad…- le dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia la chica.

H:…pero entonces vivirás como un mero mortal.- le dijo, Duo solo asintió en respuesta y la chica tomó sus manos.

Una luz ilumino todo el cuerpo de Duo, este solo cerró los ojos, y unas alas iguales a las de la chica se dejaron ver en la espalda de éste, la luz se fue condensando hasta convertirse en una pequeña esfera que salió del pecho de Duo desapareciendo con ella las alas que se habían dejado ver, la chica tomó la esfera de luz y miró a Duo con tristeza y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

H: te voy a extrañar mucho…- le dijo, pero la lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla fue retirada suavemente por el chico de ojos amatistas.

D: tranquila, yo estaré bien, enserio…sólo despídeme de padre y cuídalo por mi.- le dijo sonriéndole haciendo que la chica asintiera y también sonriera.

La chica desapareció en una enorme luz justo como había llegado, y por fin Heero que había permanecido inmóvil se acercó hacia dónde se encontraba Duo, el cuál comenzó a caer, sin embargo Heero lo sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo, lo cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión, cuando pasó por la banquilla dónde se encontraba Relena se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había ido, se sentó un momento y acarició los cabellos de Duo, que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa.

D:…Te amo Heero….- le dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

H:…Yo también te amo Duo.- le respondió sellando con un beso aquella declaración.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión un chico rubio miraba desde la ventada de una habitación lo que había sucedido con una sonrisa.

T: a ellos les sucedió lo mismo…- le dijo a un chico de ojos color aqua mientras se acercaba a el abrazándolo por la espalda.- y fue la misma respuesta…

Q:…acaso dudabas que resultara de una manera diferente Trowa.- le dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de el chico que lo abrazaba.

T:…no…pero a veces me pregunto, si no te arrepientes de haber elegido ser un mortal.- le dijo mientras el chico rubio se volvía para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Q: nunca….- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- al parecer Wu-Fei también consiguió pareja este día, me alegro de haber llamado a Sally.- le dijo sonriendo divertido.

T:…nunca vas a cambiar, siempre quieres a unir a todos cierto?.- le dijo sonriéndole.

Q: que te puedo decir las viejas costumbres no se olvidan….- le respondió dándole otro beso y volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Imagine me and you I do

I think about you day and night

It's only right

To think about the girl you love

And hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up invest a dime

And you say you belong to me

And ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be

So very fine

So happy together

I can see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice

It had to be

The only one for me is you

And you for me

So happy together

I can see me lovin' nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice

It had to be

The only one for me is you

And you for me

So happy together

Me and you and you and me

No matter how they toss the dice

It had to be

The only one for me is you

And you for me

So happy together

So happy together

How is the weather

So happy together

We're happy together

So happy together

Happy together

So happy together

So happy together


End file.
